


Heartbreaker

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Inspired by LadyVialana’s Rulebreaker (Malec & Jalec) vid on youtube.Alec is used to Jace being the one walking away. Tired of it, he gives up, and decides to be the one who always walks. Then Magnus shows up.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> On the 3rd day of Christmas, this writer gave to you:

For the hundredth time, Jace left him. They’d been training, and worn each other out, and while Alec would have happily spent a few moments recovering together, Jace cheerfully patted him on the shoulder and went off to shower. Since the day Alec had met Jace, the blond had never lingered. Whereas Alec would try to find excuses to spend a few moments longer with his _parabatai_ , whether after passing on a message, or after meals, or after training, anytime, once ‘business had been conducted’, message received, activity was over, Jace walked off as if he didn’t feel that same cling Alec did. And he didn’t, to be fair. Alec knew that. But being what they were, it felt like everything about the, meant more to Alec than it did to Jace.

Then Clairy had shown up, and Jace walking away had become bigger, worse, because it wasn’t just him casually leaving. It was him walking away because they disagreed. Because he didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be somewhere else. And that was when Alec was done, too. He was done lingering. He was done being the one left. If they didn’t matter to Jace, Alec was now willing to respect that.

He’d decided it in a split second. When Jace had asked him on that rooftop. Alec had looked up, and he’d known, and the words had left his mouth. Jace had walked away, but the sting was different this time.

Any time from then on, at the times Alec knew Jace would leave, he made sure to leave first. And... Jace sometimes seemed like it was _him_ now lingering. Alec had noticed that, but he didn’t know if it was wishful thinking, and he couldn’t find it in himself to go back to feeling the sting of Jace turning away, anyway.

When the very powerful and, Alec had to admit, sexy, Magnus had made his way into their lives, Alec had become used to being the one leaving any interaction. Leave, before they can, he'd decided. It never struck him someone might actually stay. Yet, Magnus did. Chased him, even.

It was... Nice. Flattering, even.

Alec wasn't really sure what to do with the blatant attention and interest. He didn't exactly mind it, but after years of pining over Jace, the change was difficult to grasp.

The High Warlock was persistent, though. It was clear he could see what he'd stepped into with Alec and Jace, but he didn't seem to mind too much. As if he knew that in the end it would be worth it. That Alec was worth the effort.

Even as Alec battled his feelings for Jace, battled himself, battled his feelings for Magnus, the High Warlock stayed, followed, teased.

And so one day Alec stayed.

Magnus never left.

End


End file.
